


Taking Care of Her Needs

by Alisanne, eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is right to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Her Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



**Title:** Taking Care of Her Needs  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks, possible threesome implied.  
 **Summary:** Molly is right to worry.  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Genre:** Humor.  
 **Warnings:** potential threesome.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**ragdoll**](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.  
 **Betae:** err... [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/) and [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking Care of Her Needs

~

Tonks sat at the table, booted feet propped up on the seat of a chair on the opposite side, and stared at Bill as he leaned against the kitchen sink. He raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he returned her gaze, his lips twitching with humour.

“This is not funny, you pillock,” she muttered. “Why’s your mother so worried that something's going on between us, anyway?”

Bill shrugged. “Possibly because I hinted at it,” he replied.

“You--” She narrowed her eyes. “Why'd you do that?”

“Because. Just think how she'd react if she knew my darling brother and I were taking care of each other's needs.”

Tonks' mouth dropped open as a hundred images of naked men in various poses filled her head. Shifting on her seat, she squeaked, “Which brother?”

Bill lifted an eyebrow. “Does it matter? You've made it clear you're not interested.”

Tonk's mouth dropped open. “I what? I never said that, you--”

Suddenly, Bill was leaning across the table, his face close to hers. “Ah, so you _are_ interested, then? Maybe my brother and I could take care of _your_ needs.”

Tonks pondered this, then smiled slowly. Really, did it matter which brother he meant? “All right.”

And as Bill held out his hand to help her, Tonks reflected that perhaps Molly had been right to worry.

~Fin


End file.
